Insulated metal panels (IMPs) are often used as roofing panels, wall panels and the like. In an IMP has thin gauge steel panels with a layer of insulation between the steel panels. The insulation layer is typically about two to six inches in thickness, but can be of any thickness.
In a typical roofing IMP installation, the panel (which is prefabricated), is laid on the underlying structure, for example, the steel deck of a roof. Holes are drilled through the top steel panel and insulation. Self-drilling screws are then inserted through the top panel and insulation and are used to fasten the bottom steel panel to the underlying steel deck.
Next, insulant is then added to fill the space within the hole that was created. Last the holes are covered with a membrane patch and hot air welded to the surrounding membrane. In a typical wall IMP installation, the panel is laid on steel studs. A long self-tapping screw (which requires pre-drilled holes through the IMP and the steel stud), or a long self-drilling screw is used to fasten the IMP to the steel studs. The screws act as thermal bridges, which carry energy from the interior to the exterior of the building and accelerate energy lose. As will be appreciated, the fastening process also involves several time consuming steps and, if the membrane patch is not properly installed can result in compromising the integrity and insulative properties of the insulation and the panel.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved fastener that provides a thermal break between the conductive materials of the fastener and does not damage the insulation during installation. Desirably, such a fastener securely fastens an IMP to a secondary structure, reduces the labor required, and does not compromise the high integrity or efficiency of the panel.